


Down Time

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Coulson spend their free time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (no dialogue)

Coulson signed his initials to the bottom of a completed form and slid it into the folder with the others. He reached over to put the folder onto the coffee table, deliberately leaning close enough to brush Clint’s bare ankle with his wrist.

The archer looked up from his book, watching Coulson settle back onto the couch with another file, then he stretched dramatically, arms over his head, arching his back and swinging his feet from the table to slide them into Coulson’s lap. Clint wriggled a bit, contentedly, before starting to read again.

Smiling, Coulson went back to his paperwork, one hand resting, lightly, just below Clint’s knee.

THE END


End file.
